


Brought Together by Snow

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Showdown 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: Rumplestiltskin and Belle are childhood friend who haven't seen each other in a while, but have mutuals feelings that need to be speak up.Prompt:  Chariot, snowy day, childhood friends become lovers.





	Brought Together by Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I think you probably already read this silly tale I wrote for the showdown, but here it is if you haven't. It's my last posted fic before the finale. Whoa, thanks Once for the incredible ride.
> 
> This fic was revised by the lovely beastlycheese.

Belle wasn’t used to travelling alone. Her father was a rich man, who was constantly away buying and selling things, so whenever she left their house, Belle was in his company, but not today. She had gone to a place called Arendelle to visit a cousin who had been ill. She for her father to come back home before taking the road, knowing he wouldn’t arrive anytime soon. Now she was stuck, waiting outside of the broken chariot as Philip, their butler tried to fix the wheel.

Using that old thing wasn’t her first choice, of course, but was her only option, as Maurice had taken their beautiful and comfortable carriage with him, leaving her with no other way of travelling but taking the cart. Philip had warned her about it before they left, but she hadn’t paid any attention to what he had said and, after they made it to her cousin’s house and were half-way back to Avonlea, she thought herself lucky enough to arrive home without any incident. That was when the wheel broke.

Shivering with cold, Belle pulled the burgundy hood of her heavy cloak over her head, covering herself a bit from the snow falling insistently from the sky, but it didn’t really help a lot. It was freezing out there and she was already trembling inside her winter gown. The young lady sighed, pulling he cloak closer in an attempt to warm herself and then turned around when she heard the unmistakable sound of a horse trotting near by.

She looked up, paying attention to the road, when she saw him stopping by the cart and sliding down his horse. The man pulled down his own hood, gaze fixed on Philip before he trailed his eyes to where she was and a big smile stretched his lips at the same time it did hers. Belle ran into his direction, throwing her arms around his neck with a happy squeal.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, that's exactly what I was going to ask you," Rumplestiltskin answered pulling her down to the floor. "Where is your father?"

Rumple was one of Avonlea's most influent men. His father, Malcolm, had already amassed a big fortune before he was born but he had not just inherited everything when Malcolm passed away, he had excelled at running the family’ woollen business. He used to live near Belle's house in the village and the two of them had played together ever since they were children and they had grown up being good friends, until he had to move to a distant kingdom in order to marry a woman named Milah and to expand his horizons.

"Away for some business," she answered, tracing the lines of his arms and marvelling at how much he seemed to have grown handsome since the last time she saw him. "I went to Arendelle to visit a cousin, but this stupid cart broke."

Looking back at it, Rumplestiltskin nodded. He was dressed in a dark grey outfit which matched his black cloak to perfection. Usually he wore lighter colours, like gold - his favourite one - but today in this attire he managed to look even more beautiful. Belle had always had a crush on him, and she thought it was no secret to anybody, but he had never commented on that, maybe because both of them were betrothed to someone else. Well, at least she was until a while ago, before Sir. Gaston was killed during the last Ogre's Wars.

"Don't worry about that then, I can take you home and send someone to help Philip with that wheel."

"Really?" Belle blinked. "Thank you, Rumple!"

"You're welcome," he said, slowly, his smile getting bigger just to see how excited she appeared to be with this simple offer. Rumple looked at the servant who was still sat in the snow, trying to fix the broken wheel. "Will you be alright here for some hours, Philip? I shall send one of my workers to meet you."

He waved his head positively, only seeming to be happy for his lady to have some help, so she wouldn't remain there too, freezing.

"I'll be fine, my lord."

He nodded and offered the girl his hand.

"Come on, Belle."

She took it and followed him to the horse, accepting his help to climb up. Then, when both of them already above it, she embraced his waist with her arms, hiding her face against the fabric of his cloak to protect it from the cold wind. Happily relishing that she would be home soon, and by the best way possible.

When they arrived at her house, Belle slid off the horse and lead Rumple to the stables, where he could leave the tired animal for a while, so it could have some rest.

"Thank you for the ride," she said, sincerely. "May I offer you some wine? My father has some good bottles in here."

"I would love that."

She opened the front door, took off her cloak, hanging it on a small hook by the entryway, before making her way to the kitchen and getting a bottle of her father's best wine, serving two cups and bringing them to the hall, were Rumplestiltskin was waiting for her, staring at the shelves covered with her beloved books.

"So, how is life treating you?" Belle asked, handing him a cup. "Still engaged with that lady, Milah?"

"No," he shook his head. "I think she preferred someone betterlooking."

There was bitter bit of self-loathing in the tone of his voice and just like this Belle knew he believed his own words and they were way more than just a quip for him. She hated that Rumple felt like this, because years ago, when they were just kids, most of their friends already said bad things about his appearance, but she never agreed with any word they pronounced.

"She is a fool then, because you're handsome."

A little smirk crossed his lips as he took a seat on her favourite reading chaise.

"I've missed talking to you. I wish I could come over more often, but I do have some business on my own."

She nodded in agreement. Belle didn't know if it was the wine she was drinking that gave her the courage, but she walked towards him, sliding to his side and leaving her cup aside so she could trace her fingers along his jawline.

"You know, Rumple, I've always wondered why our fathers never thought about matching us," she said in what seemed to be only a whisper. "It would have been a better choice, wouldn't it?"

"Certainly, sweetheart."

Belle inhaled deeply, the word making her heart flip. She loved when he called her that, because it made her feel special. A smile had spread on her lips and she allowed herself to lean a little bit closer, enough so she could feel his warm breath on her face. Her hands were shaking and the fact she hadn't seen him for such a long time made her feelings stronger. She had restrained those feelings inside her before, when she was fated to marry Gaston, she wouldn't dare do anything, but now that she was alone again... She had a chance - probably the only one - to decide her own fate and be happy.

"So, thinking about me as your wife isn't a displeasing thing?"

"Oh, the contrary," Rumplestiltskin replied.

And, in the next second, his lips were on hers, pressing ever so gently that it took her breath away. Belle's hands came up to his hair, caressing his scalp as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to stroke hers, making her moan. When she pulled away, Belle saw his eyes were shinning with something she had never seen before, some kind of adoration that made her blush from head to toe.

"Have I ever said how much I love you?"

"I don't think so," she murmured.

As an answer, he pulled her back against him, whispering a thousand times between kisses that he wanted her to marry him and be his forever. Belle agreed. She said she would never belong to anyone else as long as he was alive and even after he was gone.

They got lost in each other for a long, long time and it was only when they heard somebody calling from outside the property that both Rumple and Belle became aware of the time that had passed.

"Lady Belle?"

"Damn it," Rumplestiltskin cursed. "We forgot about Philip!"


End file.
